


Stiles' MASSIVE present ;)

by thesnicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, One Shot, i am not even in this fandom, what am i doing here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnicken/pseuds/thesnicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek used to be able to pass his birthday by without any attention. That was until six years ago when he met Stiles. Derek now spent 364 days of the year dreading his birthday and usually spent the day itself hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' MASSIVE present ;)

**Author's Note:**

> alison came up with the title it's not my fault.

Derek used to be able to pass his birthday by without any attention. That was until six years ago when he met Stiles. Derek now spent 364 days of the year dreading his birthday and usually spent the day itself hiding.

He managed to make it through most of the party without issue, standing back and just letting things happen. Now it was present time which meant all attention would be on him. Great.

He made it through opening the socks from Allison and the stress ball given to him by Cora. He even managed to not lose his shit when Lydia gave him the voucher for the doggy daycare.

Now all he had left to open was Stiles' present (Where the hell was stiles anyway?)

He watched with suspicion as Scott pushed forward an insanely large parcel with a smirk on his face.

"Okay Derek, open your present." Scott said in that weird voice of his that was equal parts whiny and needy.

With a sigh, Derek stepped up to his present. As soon as he laid hands in it, before he even touched the bow that seemed to be holding it all together, Stiles exploded from out of the box.

"To my lover boyfriend man!" He shouted. "I present you with a present. The best one you could ever hope for, me!"

Derek really needed that stress ball right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even in this fandom. I do not ship this ship. I haven't watched the show since season one. I wrote this for the amusement of Bethany who thought it was accurate then Alison very much agreed and here we are. I hope you agreed.


End file.
